The Misadventures of the Capitals
by Knightiss
Summary: If you thought the countries were weird, meet their little siblings. Forever frozen in the awkward teen phase their lives are a little strange. Follow their stories throughout different periods of time. I welcome fans to leave suggestions about a certain subject or part in history for me to write about. Rated T for cursing and dirty jokes. Also posted on my QuoteV account.


Chapter 1: Axis vs Allies

**Axis**

"Ve-Whats wrong Germany?" Italy asked.

"I just have a bad feeling that is all." Germany answered

"Oh no! Did you eat some those sausages you left outside!?"

"What?! Nein! I just feel like I made a mistake by letting Prussia spend time with Berlin."

"Berlin?"

"Ja. My capital."

"WHAT?! Get out of the town! I thought i was the only one with a capital!"

"Oh you have a personification capital as well? I wonder if Japan has one also?" Germany wondered.

"We should make a play date!"

"I don't know if we would call it that but it couldn't hurt anyone if they met one another." Germany opened the door to his house. "Bruder I'm ho..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh hey west! I'm just showing Berlin here some classic drinking games! Now since West is here we can play the yelling game. Every time he yells at you for something you take a shot."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? BERLIN IS TOO YOUNG TO DRINK!"

"See! Come on B! Drink up!" Prussia gave the teen a shot glass.

"No...no more." Berlin lifted his head from the counter. His messy blonde hair was a bigger mess than usually and his blue eyes were having trouble staying open.

"Aw. Germany your capital is so cute." Italy said getting closer.

"Who the _Frick_ are you supposed to be?!" Berlin yelled.

"Ahhh! He's scary!"

"Shhh. Not too loud." Berlin got up and tried to walk only to trip and fall towards the floor. Lucky for him Germany caught him.

"BRUDER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? HE CAN BARELY WALK!"

"Hey you should be proud! It took the kid 6 bottles before he even felt a buzz! I had to switch to the heavy stuff!" Prussia laughed.

"Grrr." Germany felt his forehead throbbing from anger. "Berlin... why didn't you say no..."

"Prussia said I would be unawesome if I didn't drink. I don't want to be unawesome!"

"Broski! Think about it like this." Prussia put his arm around Germany's shoulder. "Now when he goes to crazy teenager parties he knows his limit!"

"That's a terrible excuse!"

"Pfft. Don't get Italy's underwear in a bunch! I'll take the kid to bed!" Prussia took Berlin's arm and helped up the stairs.

"WAIT!" Berlin yelled. He turned towards Italy and Germany. He pointed and them and said. "You two... would make beautiful babies..."

Prussia busted out laughing, while Italy and Germany stood there in shock.

"Just... go to bed Mikkel." Germany said, using Berlin's human name.

One week later.

"I said I was sorry."

"That is no excuse. You are mature enough to know how to say no."

"I just wanted to have some fun." Berlin said. "I won't do it again."

"Well until then you will continue to wake up at dawn and run for 5 miles."

"Alright."

"And why couldn't you fix your hair." Germany nitpicked. "This is an important meeting! You are meeting Rome and Tokyo today."

"I tried. It's not my fault my hair looks like Prussia's."

"Did you use the stuff I bought for you?"

"What stuff?"

"The stuff I gave to Prussia to give to.. Damn it." Germany realized the fault in his plan.

They entered the meeting room to see Japan already there. "Oh hello Japan. Were you waiting long?"

"No we just got here. Tokyo, introduce yourself."

The boy standing next the Japan bowed nervously. "Hello. I am Tokyo it's nice to meet you." Germany looked over this boy. He wore clothes to Japan. However, his hair was longer and pulled back. He also was skinnier and a bit paler.

"I am Germany. This is Berlin."

"Hey!" Tokyo jumped a bit at the blonde haired boys greeting. "Sorry I mean Hello it's nice to meet you."

"I apologize for Tokyo's lack of words. He is a bit shy when it comes to meeting others. And that is coming from me." Japan stated calmly.

"I see. Now where is Italy? We are at his place; he should have been the first one here." Germany wondered.

"GERMANY!"

"His timing is amazing." Japan said in awe.

"Hello Germany! Hi, Japan. Wow." Italy looked at Tokyo. "You look a lot like japan."

"Um... thank... thank you."

"Of course he does! Now where is Rome?" Germany asked.

"Oh right! Rome come on in!"

"Okiy dokie!"

Germany, Japan, Tokyo, and Berlin all dropped their jaw. Rome was a girl?! She had long brown hair with her own curl sticking out. Unlike her brothers, she kept her giant golden brown eyes open. She had on an aqua blue dress and sandals.

"What the hell?! Rome is a chick?!" Berlin asked. "I mean, hello it's nice to meet you. I'm Berlin."

"Ciao! I'm a Rome. Don't worry. People are always surprised that I'm a girl. I don't care! I am named after my great, powerful, and amazing GRANDPA ROME! So where's Tokyo?!"

"What do you mean? He's right..." They all turned around and saw Tokyo was gone.

"Oh no... I forgot." Japan said. "Tokyo is very shy. But he is even shyer around girls."

"Well that's not good!" Rome grabbed Berlin's hand. "You guys have your boring meeting! We will find Tokyo!" And they left in a trail of dust.

"Hey wait!" Germany yelled. "She is quite fast..."

"Yea... Rome likes to do stuff fast. She acts first and thinks later."

"I wonder where that comes from..."

**Allies**

"..."

"I know right?!"

"..."

"Yea. Our countries are dumb asses."

"..."

"Ok, that was just rude."

"..."

"You are quite the chatterbox today Moscow, I thought the capital of America would do most of the talking."

"..."

"I'm only talking this much because I have to answer you! Stop it! I may not see your mouth but I can tell you're smiling!"

"I still don't understand how you can understand him DC." A blonde haired boy asked.

"I'm just that awesome. Learn to listen Paris." Dc explained.

"I do listen!" Paris augured.

"..." Moscow raised his eyebrow.

"You're so right." Dc smirked.

"What did he say!?" Paris yelled.

"..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Dc smirked.

"DUDES!" The three of them turned around and saw America walking up of them.

"..."

"Play nice Moscow." Dc said. "HEY BRO WHAT'S UP!?"

"Just wondering why you're hanging out with the mini pervert and the mute commie." America gave the two boys a look that strangely reminded them of Russia.

"We. We were just talking." Paris said, terrified.

America put a hand on the French teen's shoulder. "You didn't happen to be talking about what I heard France bragging about early." America squeezed his shoulder. "Right?" Paris looked up to see America had a dark aura around him.

"Non."

"Great! I'll see you guys during the meeting!" America walked away.

Dc turned and glared at Paris. "So, what were you a France talking about earlier? Wait… let me guess! He's trying to help you lose your virginity again isn't he?!"

"I would prefer not to talk about it." Paris said his face turning into a tomato.

"..."

"THAT WAS DIRTY MOSCOW!" Dc yelled (trying not to laugh).

"If you three are done messing around…" They turned around and saw Britain standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi Britty." Dc waved.

"It's Britain." Britain said, his eyebrow twitching. If there was one thing he hated more than being called Iggy by America, it was being called Britty by Dc. A younger looking boy walked up from behind Britain. He was dressed in a similar uniform as Britain, only it was brown instead of green.

"..."

"Moscow says hello London and he likes your new guitar!" Dc said.

"Thank you Moscow." London said in his naturally cool sounding voice.

"What?!" Britain looked at his capital. "I told you to leave that at home."

"I'll stop bringing my guitar when you get flying mint bunny to stop following me whenever I go out at night." London said in his monotonous voice.

"..."

"Moscow wanted me to ask if you took your medication today."

"Vodka isn't medication. Besides, it would only make me see stranger things." London sighed. "Like Captain hook and tinker bell."

"Captain Hook and Tinkerbell are magical creatures!" Britain yelled.

"..."

"Good question, where is Beijing?" Dc asked, happy to change the subject.

"IGGY! ABOUT TIME! NOW WE CAN START THE MEETING!" America yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"He's right America you should call him _Angleterre_."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU BLOODY FROG!" Britain then pulled out a sword that seemed to come out of nowhere and attacked.

"There they go again." London said as he sat down.

"..."

"Moscow bets France is gonna win." Dc translated.

"I hate to admit it but I agree." London shrugged. "Britain has been rather cocky lately and I think a lost would be good for him." He took his guitar and start tuning it.

"I don't know. France was out late last night." Paris shrugged. "What do you think Dc?"

"I think Beijing is up to her old tricks." She pointed to across table.

"That's china."

"Look closely."

"China!? What's up with the dress!? And is your chest bigger?!" America yelled.

"Maybe." _'China' _said.

"I KNEW CHINA WAS A CHICK!"

To be continued

**Rome: human name: Carissa**\- Rome is a happy go lucky girl. Just like her brothers, she loves art, food, and more food. Unlike her brothers, Rome has a bit more bite then bark if you get her angry enough. Close friends Tokyo, Berlin, Spain, and DC. Appearance- long brown hair and golden brown eyes. Tan skin

**Berlin: human name: Mikkel**\- Berlin tries to be mature like Germany but ever since Prussia started hanging around, he has been known to have a rebel side. He can be serious one minute then crazy the next. Close friends with Tokyo and Rome. Appearance- Shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Slightly muscular

**Tokyo: human name: Itsuki**\- Tokyo is anti-social. He prefers to stay inside with all of his video games and anime. He is very shy and has trouble talking to girls he does not know very well. Even Japan thinks he is shy. He has a bit of a crush on Rome. He is good friends with Berlin, DC, and London. Appearance- Long jet-black hair usually pulled back with his bangs out and brown eyes.

**Ottawa: human name: Jason**\- Ottawa is a bit of hot head. He can be cocky when he wants to be. Unlike Canada, he speaks his mind loud and clear. But no matter what, people think he is just a troubled kid. Cat and dog friendship with DC. Kinda friends with Paris. Appearance- blond messy hair usually covered with a beany, his curl always sticks out. Purple eyes. Glasses

**Beijing: human name: Mei**\- Beijing is a happy go lucky girl. Be careful, she likes to pull pranks. Her hobbies include gymnastics, cooking, and archery. Be careful, if you make her mad, she will recruit Dc and Rome to get revenge. Close friends with DC, Moscow, and Tokyo. Appearance-long black hair with a headband. Dark brown eyes.

**Moscow: human name: Alec**\- Not much can be said about the mute. Moscow looks scary but has a kind heart and (according to Dc) is very quick witted. He relies on Russia, Beijing, or Dc to tell others what he is thinking. He is friends with Beijing, Dc, and the Baltics. Appearance- a scarf always covering his neck and mouth and a hat on his head, so it is hard to see his baggy bleach blond hair and purple eyes.

**Paris: human name: Pierre**\- Paris is in love with Love. He enjoys walking around his city watching old couples celebrating their anniversary and young couples experiencing true love. He is a bit more patience and has a less 'perverted' mind than France has. Nevertheless, he respects him all the same. Has a crush on his good friend DC. Also friends with London (and Ottawa?) He is terrified of America. Appearance- Shaggy blonde hair usually tied back, blue eyes

**London: human name: Harry**\- London is calm and cool. He loves music and dancing. You can always see some sort of guitar on his back. He is also quite the ladies' man, but he does not seem to notice. Friends with DC, and Paris. Appearance- Shaggy blond hair, slightly smaller eyebrows than England, green eyes

**DC: Human name: Dani (Daniela) -** Dc is a nice and kind, but if you piss her off or insult her or her friends you better run for your lives. She likes to be sarcastic. People often mistake her as a boy and find it hard to believe she is America's capital. She enjoys music, dancing, reading, and food...lots of it. She likes to consider every one of the capitals her friend (even Ottawa). Appearance- Curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses.


End file.
